


On The Surface

by Adaurora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, others are mentioned but that's about it so im not tagging them, this is so self-indulgent but then again so's everything else i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaurora/pseuds/Adaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really love these two I had to write something for them. This was really quick and not very well planned out, but oh well.</p></blockquote>





	On The Surface

     The quick move from the underground to the surface had been... hectic. Mostly, Alphys just thought everything was different. The surface isn't constantly dim like the underground was, the sun shone during the day and it was much easier to see. When the sun wasn't shining the moon was, and it brought along all the stars in the sky. Just like the sun, the stars looked much better in real life. And from a high enough point, the world seemed to go on forever. She knew it did in a way, though.

     Thankfully, the first humans they had found were understanding and kind enough, though they looked pretty shocked. Alphys understood, if a small group of humans accompanied by a single monster had strolled their way into Snowdin, she thinks the monsters there would have been pretty shocked, too.

     It was very different, though. Much nicer, sure. But that hadn't made the transition from the underground to the surface any easier. Just different. They had managed, though, and after a couple months everything had been settled and the monsters were once again living among humans. It almost seemed too good to be true, and sometimes Alphys had to remind herself that it was happening.

     Sometimes Alphys had dreams, not always bad ones, just dreams. Of the underground, of all the puzzles, the amalgamates and her dark laboratory. It still hadn't left her, not completely. There were mornings she would wake up and remind herself that she isn't underground anymore, she's on the surface now. Everyone is. But it still bothered her. She wanted to talk about it, but she wasn't sure how, so she never brought it up. It wasn't lying if she never said anything in the first place, right?

     But it never came up anyway, so it was fine. The last thing she wanted to do was to bother Undyne about it, anyway.

     All the others had started to come over from time to time as well. Asgore liked to check up on the two of them, having known them both since they worked with him in the underground, he wanted to be sure they were doing alright. Papyrus and Sans would visit too, and Alphys still wonders how their house hasn't burned down yet from their... "training." The cooking was a lot better when Toriel would visit with Frisk, even though Undyne's way of cooking didn't seem to change at all. One time all of them had even tried to watch anime together, squished together in a small living room. It was. Um.

     Well. Alphys had never liked crowds too much, anyway.

     Though she loved the company of her friends, it was nicer with just the two of them. It was quieter, though Undyne was anything but quiet, and she had a lot of energy, a lot more energy than Alphys thinks she could ever have herself. But she was so confident and strong, she never cared what anyone thought of her and she always put those she cared about first. Undyne listened to her and just wanted her to do her best, to be honest with herself and others. She felt much more comfortable around Undyne than she felt with the others, knowing that she really cared and just wanted the best for her.

     Comfortable enough that she hadn't even realized she had been dozing off until she felt a hand on her head and her senses flooded back all at once.

     "Alphys, were you falling asleep?" She looked up at Undyne who was looking right back down at her. Undyne grinned her usual toothy grin and Alphys couldn't help her own nervous smile.

     "Y-yes, I was." And she felt bad for it, because they were supposed to be watching anime together. "I'm sorry Undyne. I wasn't even aware I had fallen asleep..." 

     "Hey, it's okay. We can continue watching this tomorrow if you'd rather go to bed." Alphys glanced at the clock reading '1:42' and she thinks going to bed would probably be best. Not that she hadn't stayed up this late before; she had stayed up even longer than this whenever she was absorbed in whatever she was working on at the time. She always pushed past the initial exhaustion, only to fall asleep hours later over everything she had been doing and wake up to find a blanket draped over her, papers and other random items pushed to the side.

     She realized she hadn't responded yet, she said, "Uh, yeah, I think going to bed would be-" and she was interrupted by arms wrapping around her and picking her up off the couch. "Undyne?"

     "Bed it is then!" Was all she said in response, grinning even wider than she was before.

     "Undyne, I can walk there myself." Alphys said. Not that she didn't like it, but Undyne really didn't have to carry her.

     "I know you can! But you're tired. So I'm gonna carry you." Of course her reasoning was so simple. And she just kept smiling, and Alphys couldn't help smiling herself. Pushing the door to her bedroom open with her foot, Undyne walked to the edge of the bed and placed Alphys down. She was glad she was already wearing comfier clothing, because she was much more tired than she initially thought and she was already losing to sleep. Alphys lied down and placed her glasses on the side table. She pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes and letting herself sleep.

* * *

  _Alphys was running. She wasn't really sure why, but she was. She couldn't stop. Charging through puzzles as if they were nothing. Monsters passed by without even looking at her. Just faceless monsters keeping to themselves, away from her, stay away from her. The bright, warm colors of Hotland melting into the dark dim walls of her lab- her true laboratory. Amalgamates forming through the walls, rising out of the ground, peering out from corners, walking toward her. She didn't have food._

_"This is what's been going on here?" Asgore. She turned, to face him, she had to look up higher than usual. He was towering over her, looming, casting a large shadow. Small. She felt small, smaller than she already was. Than she already felt. He looked disappointed. She'd almost rather he look angry._

_"Well golly, this is certainly a mess if I've ever seen one!" Oh no. The flower. Vines grew all around her, all around the walls and the floors and ceilings, surrounding everything and anything the roots could reach. Its face began melting off and distorting, still speaking in its eerie voice, "And it's all yoooour fault! Isn't it great?"_

_Alphys shoved past them, walking through a hallway. She needed to get out. She couldn't be here. The vines kept growing, they covered everything. She just had to get out, she just had to- she bumped into something and fell to the floor. Her glasses fell off, but she didn't need them to see who was standing in front of her. Before she could stand, vines wrapped around her, she couldn't move at all. "Whoops! Can't move, can you? Good! You're always running away, maybe it's about time you've faced what you've done." The monster in front of her turned as the flower laughed, and even the sound seemed to melt._

_"Undyne?" she said, staring up at her. She couldn't see her face at all. Undyne moved closer. Her face was still obscured by the darkness._

     "Alphys?"

      _Alphys couldn't move. She tried but it was pointless. Were there even vines anymore? She wasn't sure. Undyne prepared her spears._

     "Hey, Alphys. Alphys."

      _She couldn't say anything, what was she supposed to say? There was no way to run, no way out. Undyne pulled a spear back. Alphys closed her eyes._

     "Alphys!" Her eyes opened again. Undyne was leaning over her, looking worried, but then her face seemed to relax and she leaned back. "Oh good, you're finally awake. You had me really worried! I heard you say my name, but you were still asleep and you looked so scared? Or worried. And then you wouldn't wake up at first."

     Alphys sat up but stayed quiet, her hands unconsciously playing with the sheets under her. She wanted to talk about this but she didn't know how. It shouldn't still be bothering her, it's been months. Everyone else seems to have adjusted perfectly fine except for her. She felt weak, she felt small, she felt like she was nothing and just nothing but pathetic and she only ever hurt people and-

     "Alphys, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" She didn't want to bother her with it, it was silly and unimportant and Undyne had better things to worry about. She wanted to say it was nothing, she just didn't feel well, and let it go at that. But she felt a hand on her cheek, wiping away tears she didn't even know were there, and her resolve broke with a quiet, "Please talk to me."

     "I-" she choked, oh god, she really didn't want to cry, but it was kind of late for that. "I keep having these nightmares, sometimes they're just dreams but in the underground, and my old lab and all the bad things I've done and everyone avoiding me and all of our friends hate me and it's awful because everyone else has already moved on so easily and I'm still having bad dreams and I try not to sleep because of it and so I'm always tired and I can't avoid it, it doesn't work and I'm... I..."

     "Alphys..." Undyne's moved closer and moved her arms around Alphys, one hand patting the top of her head slowly. "I don't want you to keep avoiding sleep because of this, okay? No one's mad at you and we're free now. I know it's hard to move on from everything, but I'm here for you. I know everyone else would say the same, too." Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne and rested her head against her chest.

     "Undyne... I-I'm sorry for being upset over something so..." She couldn't think of a word that seemed fitting, so the sentence was left hanging.

     "You don't need to apologize for that, Alphys."

     "Well, not just that..." Alphys sighed, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I should have told you about this the first time it happened, but I had no idea how to bring it up, it never seemed like a good enough time and I had no idea what to say and-"

     "Shhh, Alphys, you don't have to apologize for that either." Undyne said, tightening her hold on Alphys just a little. They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, Undyne holding Alphys while she calmed down.

     Alphys sighed, she felt better now that she had been able to talk about it with Undyne. "Um, Undyne?"

     "Hmm?" Undyne hummed back, looking at down at her. Alphys held both of her hands together nervously.

     "T-thank you for listening to me, would you like to try going to sleep now? Or, I guess... again?"

     "We should probably should. And I'm right here, I'll be sure you sleep way better tonight." Alphys smiled and lied down for a second time. Undyne lied down next to her and pulled the blankets over them. "Come here, you," she said, and she pulled Alphys closer. Undyne kissed the top of Alphys's head and Alphys blushed, moving closer to Undyne and sighing contentedly with a smile. She was already beginning to fall asleep again, Undyne's arms were very comfortable.

     "I love you, Alphys."

     "I love you too, Undyne."

     Alphys slept much better that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two I had to write something for them. This was really quick and not very well planned out, but oh well.


End file.
